Burning Literature
by ThisNinjaPyroLovesYaoi
Summary: Axel wanders into the Library that Never was hoping to entertain himself. He finds Zexion but he won't entertain him. And what exactly do you think is gonna happen when a pyro is in a library? Read to find out! First fanfic ever!Credit ForbiddenKHFan216!
1. Burning The Library

Zexion's Library; The Castle That Never Was

"Hey Zexion. What's up?"

"Leave me alone Axel."

"Awhh why? I'm bored as hell!"

"And that happens to concern me how?"

"I 'unno. I thought you could entertain me?"

"No."

"YOU SUCK ZEXIONN!"

After Axel exclaims that, poor Zexion huffs and walks away and out of the library.

Axel speaks to himself and says, "Hmm. Me, a pyro, am bored. AND. I'm in a LIBRARY. Which is full of books. Which are made of paper. AHA!"

Axel decides that books are pretty much "worthless" and he summons his chakrums.

"Hmm. Let's see. War and Peace? FLAME."

"Malcom X? BURN BABY BURN!"

"Emo conversion for dummies? What the hell? Oh well, FIREE!"

That goes on for a while, burning all of Zexion's books and anything else in that poor library.

While Axel is burning the library down, Zexion is doing things otherwise.

Number XII's room; The Castle That Never Was

" _So the witch poisoned an apple to give to Snow White-"_

Zexion smells something burning. "What the fuck is that sm- Axel." Right away, he drops his book and runs to his beloved library- well, what was left of his library.

"AXEL!"

XIII Turns around and says, "Eh heh heh, Hey Zexy! Whaaa'ss happenin'?"

"..." Zexion just stares in awe

"Hehe welll I think that's Superior calling me, well, DUTY CALLS!"

"No. Stay your ass RIGHT THERE." Zexion picks up a crow bar just oh, so convieniently laying so innocently on a nearby table.

"Uhh.. Zexy? Whatcha' doing with that crow bar?"

Zexion approaches Axel deathly slowly.

"Zexy? ZEXY?"

And all 'Zexy' says is "I think it's time we had some, 'Nobody to Nobody' bondage time Axel."

"AHHHHH!"

Tell me if you liked this! This is my first fanfic and wasn't even MY idea! This was ForbiddenKHfan216's idea! You need to credit her with this! Well, tell me if you liked it and ALL feedback is accepted! Now go review please! I'll only continue if you guys want me to! Thanks for reading!


	2. Mr Crowbar?

I've decided not to use roman numerals ever again. EVER. Because of me calling Axel XII, who is actually Roxas, and me calling Zexion XII, who is actually Larxene... And about my last A.N. in the previous chapter, I did NOT -STEAL- this idea from ForbiddenKHfan216. I asked for complete PERMISSION to use the and thank you KH Fan 13 and ForbiddenKHfan216 for those very nice first reviews! YOU GUYS RULE! Well then, on with the story.

"Uh Zexy? ZEXY? What are you doing with that crow bar?"

Zexion just continues to approach the pyro and doesn't answer. With this response from Zexion, Axel begins to panice because you never, EVER, fuck with an emo's books.

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

"Axel,"

"Yesss?"

"You owe me 100,000 munny."

"Say whaa'?"

"You. Owe. Me. 100,000. Munny."

"Awh come ON Zexy! Isn't there anything ELSE I can do besides actually PAYING you? Likee BUYING YOUR CRACK!"

"...I'm not a druggie Axel I just find it entertaining to read but know I can't do that because you burned all my books. And no there isn't anything else you can do. You will give me that 100,000 munny if. It's. The. Last. Thing. You. Do. Got it? Or do you want to have a 'training session' right now with Mr. Crowbar?"

"As nice as that offer is, I'm going to have to pass it up. But where the hell am I going to get 100,000 munny?"

"Be creative pyro, be creative." Zexion says while disappearing into a portal.

"Damn. Where to start.." Axel leaves the charred remains behind and heads to Superior's quarters.

Superior's Quarters; The Castle That Never Was

_Knock Knock_

"May I ask who is bothering me right now?"

"Axel. You got a sec?"

"No."

"..."

"Come in Axel."

"Thanks."

"What do you want?" Superior asks while just barely looking up from a book.

When Axel notices the book, he just wants to throw up.

"Weeeelll I need 100,000 munny in advance.."

"WHAT?"

Well that's it for this chapter. Wanna know what happens next? WELL YOU'RE GUNA HAVE TO WAIT! MWA HAHHAHAHAHA! Lol. It won't take that long, PINKY PROMISE. As always, all feedback is welcome. So go review please! Justt go dowwnnn. See the "Review This Chapter" ?

CLICK IT. Thanks. I wish you hugs and chocolates. But don't flame too hard or else Axel might burn down another library ;D Credit to ForbiddenKHFan216.


	3. Munny?

Hey my loyal readers! I just wanna thank all of my reviewers, but mostly my beta, ForbiddenKHFan216, and MandaxPanda. You guys are super awesome and you deserve cookies because you two mainly inspire me to write this story and since I mentioned those two balloonies, go check out their pages and their stories. I really love MandaxPanda's stories Fire, Without a Sound, and NO RUNNING NO DIVING!. I think you should check them out. And I love ALL of my beta's KH stories. (I'm just guna call her Biddy because her full username is too long to type out everytime _) Well- I just realized I never put a disclaimer, well, NOW I AM. On with Burning Literature.

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own any of the characters, (sadly) their weapons, (sadly-er), or their personalities.**

There's an awkward silence between Axel and Xemnas. Superior decides to break that deathly silence.

"Now tell me Axel, why in The World That Never Was, do you need 100,000 munny in advance?" Xemnas asked, suprisingly calmly.

"Before I answer that question, am I going to die if I answer it?" Axel asks very paranoidly (If that's even a word )

Xemnas just sits and thinks about it for a minute, causing the lower ranked Nobody to panic.

"No. Just answer the question you damn pyro." The way Xemnas replies makes Axel cringe.

"Well uh, you see," Axel begins shakely, "I was fire so library went into Zexion but Axel wouldn't burn me so Zexion owes books 100,000 munny."

Xemnas just stared at the fire headed one oddly. Axel thought about what he just said and bowed several times for good measure and stated that he _MEANT_ to say,

"I meant to say that I was bored so I went into VI's, (A.N Broke my promise (: )

library and found him. I asked him if he could entertain me but he said no so he started pms'ing and went into his room which left me in the library by myself but I was STILL bored so me being a pyro, I used my power to entertain myself which resulted in burning down Zexy's library. Eh hehe so now I owe the little ba- _buddy_, 100,000 munny."

It took the Superior a moment to take in all of what VIII just said. When he finally understood he simply said,

"Hell no."

Axel's face momentarily looked like this - 0_0

When his face went back normal, he asked Xemnas why.

Xemnas said, "Well 1, Because you're a dumbass and 2, You need to EARN that advance."

Axel just stared at the Superior for a minute before leaving the room with his little firey head down.

The Hallway That Never Was (A.N I guess you can call it that..)

_Bang. Bang. Ba-_

"STOP BANGING YOUR FUCKING HEAD AGAINST THE WALL FIRECROTCH!" , Larxene screamed angrily towards Axel. By now, it had been about 30 minutes that he'd been doing that. His forehead was red and bleeding slightly.

"Okay." Axel said as if he was dead.

"Where the hell am I going to get that money?"

Well that's it for this chapter my lovely readers! NOW GO REVIEW! : D Oh and while you're still here, please take the poll on my profile please! Thank you!


	4. Seriously Roxy?

Well, on with chapter 4..

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anyTHING that has to do with Kingdom Hearts.**

Axel's Room; The Castle That Never Was.

"How am I gonna get that money Roxas?", Axel asked Roxas with a blank look on his face after telling the younger one the whole story.

"To be honest Axel, I don't know. The only way I _DO _know is illegal and you won't like it."

Roxas stated in response not so enthusiasticlly.

"Well Roxy? What is i-"

"Prostitution." Roxas said, clearly cutting Axel off before he could finish his sentence.

"What. . . Waitt. . . WHAT? I know they make alot of money but that is OUT OF THE QUESTION my blonde friend." Axel said with a suprised expression on his face, I mean, who would think that Roxas would suggest PROSTITUTION?

"Well you asked. I waaaaaarned you." Roxas said completely oblivious to the look on Axel's face.

"Yea I know but- nevermind. I'll figure out a w- AHA!" Axel exclaimed with a victorious look on his face.

"Well, what?" Roxas asked clearly confused and had no idea what Axel was talking about.

"Rum." Axel said oh so matter-of-factly.

"Rum? How the hell is that going to get you 100,000 mun-"

"Luxord. Loves. Rum." Axel said whilst poking Roxas' nose. Roxas slapped his hand away and said,

"You do know rum costs munny right?" Then Axel replied with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Yea Roxy, I do know it costs munny but I can STEAL Luxord's rum and sell it back to him. I'M GONNA GET THAT MUNNY IN NO TIME!" Axel said joyfully.

"Annddd you also know that he never lets it out of his sight, right?" Roxas told the Flurry of Dancing Flames. And he responded with an, 'OMG' look if I can call it that. . .

".. You know what Roxas? Fuck you for destroying my hopes and dreams for the future. ." Once that was said, there was an awkward silence between the two when suddenly they hear over the intercom,

"VIII please go to Superior's quarters, ASAP. Again, VIII please go to Superior's quarters, ASAP."

Roxas looked at Axel with a barely there scared look on his face and Axel said,

"Well Roxy, duty calls. . . Haha. I said duty." Axel said trying to make a joke.

Roxas just said wilst rolling his eyes, "You're such a fucking kid even when you're in a shit load of debt."

Axel laughed a little and just left Roxas in his room. He really wondered why he was called to the Superior's quarters again. He just hoped this visit wouldn't cost him his balls.

Well that's it for chapter 4. I know all of my chapters are short and that's exactly how I want it to be. If it's shorter, it doesn't seemed rushed. Well, please go review and all feedback is accepted! Please take the poll on my profile and thank you for reading!


	5. You've Been Suspended

Well it's been a while since I've updated but I've been busy with school and whatnot. Welp, on with chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. . . 'cept the plot.**

Superior's Quarters; The Castle That Never Was.

_Knock knock_

"Come in Axel." Superior said blankly with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"What do you need?" Axel asked somewhat not in the happiest mood right now.

Superior's face lit up but barely noticable and said,

"Axel, you have been suspended of your duties until VII gets all of his munny back. Every. Single. Cent."

Axel just stood there for a moment thinking (and hoping) that this was all just a really messed up dream that resulted in Xigbar's bad cooking.

"Wait- what? I mean, WHAT?" The younger Nobody asked, clearly pissed off.

"You heard me and I shall not repeat what I have already said." Xemnas said with a smug look on his face.

Axel was really mad by now and had had enough with this nonsense. He just wanted to get away from everyone and go vent somewhere, perhaps steal Zexion's emo corner for just a bit.

"Whatever." Axel said and walked out of the Superior's Quarters.

That's it for chapter 5. I'm sorry there so short but I've been really busy lately and I have a lot of stuff to juggle! Homework, AVID notes, and life in general! Sorry! Even I wished the chapters were longer but I don't have that much writing experience so it's kinda hard! Well, until next time! (Which will hopefuly take less than a week!)


	6. PLEASE READ !

I'm sorry to say this but, I'm seriously debating on whether to discontinue this story or not. I might. I hope not but it's a strong possibility. I've been like, I don't know how to say it. I'm not the writing type of person. So yea. It's possible that I'm going to abandon this story. There is WAY too much going on in my life. I really apoligize if I do. Thank you for your time. I will alert all of my REVIEWERS if I do stop writing this. If I do, THEN start writing AGAIN, I will alert all reviewers once again. Thank you.


End file.
